shamy2: the good the bad
by aliyahcolfer26
Summary: it's been a month since ramona got locked up and sheldon put a restraining order on her will shamy's life go well ?with is shamy good and bad not a shenny story shamy
1. Chapter 1

Shamy 2: the good and the bad

It's been a couple months since Ramona been in jail and Sheldon filed a restaining order on her and everything went back to normal (sort of) Amy and Leonard went back to work went back to work while Sheldon tended to Penny for the week

"why does it have to be you I mean can't Bernie help?" Penny asked

'for the record no she is tending baby penny and I have helped Amy when she is pregnant with the twins and Bernie with baby penny also I promised Leonard plus it's only for one week" Sheldon stated

"yeah I know can you get me some ice-cream with nuts"

"don't you think you had enough of nuts for a day" Sheldon said

"haha very funny please" penny said

"fine man you ladies are weird" Sheldon said

It was a couple of hour before Leonard and Amy came back from work and Leonard picked up Amy "hey babe how was your day with penny"

"horrid she is like pregnant Godzilla eats everything"

"she can't be that bad"

"oh she is and you take care of her for the week"

"ok I will"

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"Great"

This is the first chapter and for the record this is not a shenny story it is shamy (Sheldon and Amy) and their life


	2. Chapter 2

Shamy 2 the good and the bad

It's only been a few weeks that Amy has been with penny and hshe is tired but she comes hoem and Sheldon is making dinner with candles and music

"mmm it smells good in here what you cooking" "oh I just thought you worked too hard with penny and all and I thought you might like dinner I made spaghetti with little hog dogs cut up with it and your favorite dessert brownie cheese cake" Sheldon said taking her to her seat

"wow this look good thanks Sheldon"

"well this real surprise is how surprise you are that I am good at surprises" "Well, that's not a surprise at all.  
I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. But as it is, I didn't know, and therefore my surprise should be unsurprising" Amy said

Don't get me all randy when we are done we are Gonna dance" "really but you don't dance"

"well I have been practicing"

"great so where is the kids"

"Rachel and Stephen are at Howard and Bernie's with Halley" "So we have the place to ourselves" "yes which its why I set this place up for you"

"thanks Sheldon I love you"

"your welcome and I love you too now may I have this dance?"

"while yes you may"

As the got up to dance what I like by Bruno mars came on the radio"

"Oh I love this song"

"me too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"oh my god why do we have to watch the twins again" Howard half asked and half complained

"It's Sheldon and Amy's 10 anniversary of when they met and Sheldon wanted to do something romantic without the twins so he asked me if I could watch them" "dang that man as skills" "it least someone in this group does" Bernie murmured

"so do you love going back to work"

"um yeah I do" Bernie lied


	3. amelia being born

SHAMY the good and the bad

Penny went in labor at 5 am on the twins first birthday and she gave birth to a pretty baby girl she named Ameila Louse hofstadter

"She is so cute bestie" Amy said

"Yeah i love her" penny said

"Me too i love both of you" leonard said

"Congrats buddy she wonderful" sheldon said

"Thanks sheldon" leonard said

"Yeah thank guys for helping us with the pregnancy"

"Yeah we love you guys which is why we wanted you guys to be Amilea's godparents" penny said

"Oh my god really" Amy said

"Yeah you guys are the most trustworthy people i know and i can't believe i am saying this but you guys are way smarter then us at taking care of the babies"

"Yeah i mean you guys are great with the twins why not Amilea" penny asked

"Leonard and penny i love you guys and your daughter will love you too so don't doubt yourself but other then that we love to be your daughter godparents" sheldon said

"Yeah you guys will be great parents i mean look at you now you made a beautiful baby girl"

"Thanks guys" leonard said

 _ **One week later**_

Ugg Amy can you help me with your goddaughter" penny said handding her Amilea

"Sure you feed rachel" Amy said handing her rachel

"Where is stephen?" penny said

"With the guys and the comic book store" Amy said

"Why would they bring a baby to the comic book store?"penny said

"Same reason they sent us to comic book store on our first date" Amy said

"You know comic con is coming up right" penny said

'Yeah leonard wants me to go"

"Same for me with sheldon"

"You goin?" penny asked

"I think am gonna have to he is very convincing"

Woo hoo get it girl" penny said

"Shut up it's not like that really"

"Whatever" penny said

"So how is living with your mother in law"

"Hell"

"Straight to the point now are we"

"I am sorry but she refuses to leave and i can't kick her out because i don't want her hurt her feelings" penny said

"So talk to her there is no harm in talking" Amy said

"I know but it's leonard's mom she is a bit of a stubern-"

"Ok how about she take the kids for a nap and then we can talk"

"ok"


	4. babysitting amilea

Babysitting amelia

The gang were sitting in 4B eating thai food when penny spoke up

"hey Amy can I ask you a question?"

"sure what's up"

"can you baby sit Amelia for us just for tonight Leonard and I want a break just for tonight"

"sure we can watch her" Amy said

later that night

penny and Leonard brought Amelia over that same night

"hey Guys thanks again for agreeing to watch lea" penny said

"no problem I love to spend time with my little goddaughter" Amy said

"great we will be back around 9 tonight" Leonard said leaving with penny

"alright now you wanna go play ames do you?' Amy said cooing her

After an hour

After an hour Amliea was hungry

"hye Sheldon can you help me feed lea" Amy said

"sure" Sheldon said

Amy and Sheldon had a hard time feeding lea when she started to cry

"here sit her up" Amy said

Sheldon did as he was told

Come on baby girl eat your food" Amy said trying to feed her

Amilea would not eat

"here let me try" Sheldon said handing the baby over to Amy

"here comes the the choo train choo choo" Sheldon said

"Amilea ate the spoon full he gave her

After of hour of feeding bathing and changing Leonard and penny came back to pick up Ames


End file.
